Research is centered on problems relating to hemispheric specialization and cognitive processing, comparing results from human commissuratomy, hemispherectomy, callosalogenesis and other neurosurgical patients. The specialized capacities of right and left hemispheres and how they are functionally integrated are investigated by a variety of lateralized testing procedures.